Snow Crystal Waltz
by AFKei
Summary: Another year of Christmas has come to Primp Town, and Arle seens to have been invited by Schezo again. What could it be for this time? !Schezo x Arle!


AFKei here with another Christmas Special, Snow Crystal Waltz! This is sort of a sequel to last year's special, Four-of-a-Kind Snow Drops, so there will be Arle x Schezo content like last time.

I still don't own Puyo Puyo, this is just merely fan-created work.

Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

**Snow Crystal Waltz**

[Care to meet at the castle? It's been a while since we last met, Arle.

-Schezo]

* * *

><p>"The castle again? Schezo really doesn't like public places does he?" Arle chuckled, poking fun at Schezo's choice for a meet-up.<p>

A note was left on Arle's door once again. Lying on the doorstep is a candy cane from an unknown source, but it is most likely from Lemres. The ground is once again covered in white snow from the previous night. Although it is not snowing right now, Arle is already dressed up warmly. Everyone else is playing their games in the snow, setting aside old rivalries to enjoy the holiday season. It is the morning of Christmas Eve once again; plans for a festival seem to be passed around like presents.

"Hey! Arle!" Amitie called out, waving to Arle. Her clothes are similar to her usual top and shorts, but the sleeves are long, and wears boots instead. She also dons a warm-looking scarf, decorated with pom-poms at the end.

"Hey Amitie! What's up?" Arle answered, running to Amitie's side.

"We're setting up a Christmas party, want to help?"

"A party? Sounds fun!"

Agreeing to help, Amitie leads Arle to where the party is held, still lacking decorations. There is a table, waiting for food to be served. The extra space is most likely for more tables, some music and of course, the tree. Decorations ranging from lights, streamers, bells, even Christmas wreaths are being hanged up one by one on the poles. As for the tree, it's quite tall, even needing someone to fly up to the top to place the star! Various ornaments ranging from multi-colored orbs, bells, even cute festive dolls were hung on the branches. It wasn't long until the party area was festive and ready. At the night of the party, however...

"Amitie...what's wrong...?" Sig asked.

"Arle's not here..." Amitie answered looking left and right for Arle's wherabouts.

Arle never showed up.

_Ah...I forgot. Schezo's waiting for me at the castle. _Arle ran up the hill to the peak. She realized that attending the festival would go back on her word to meet Schezo. At the castle entrance, he indeed was waiting for her all along.

"A-Arle! I'm pleased to see you bring yourself to me." Schezo spoke, surprised to see Arle again. "It's been ages since we've last met."

"It's great to see you again Schezo. We last saw each other...in the summer?" Arle pondered.

"Does it matter? We're here once again."

Schezo invited Arle inside to the foyer. The foyer is elegantly lined with marble and gold. The main hall has very tall windows, with one door leading to a balcony. The windows are not without elegant drapes. The hall itself is so large, one could hold a party and still have room to roam around. Schezo himself is dressed up in a hooded cloak, but his overall clothing is not much different from a swordsman's garb. Instead of his metal plate and boots, they're leather instead. Metal would not be suitable in such a cold climate.

"So...Why here again?" Arle asked.

"Can it not be here again?" Schezo answered.

"But shouldn't you know how to dance in here?"

Schezo grew silent.

"Err..." Schezo broke the silence. "About that..."

"You don't know how to dance?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Oh come on! I'll show you!" Arle walked up to Schezo, taking his hand, earning a Dark Wizard flushed red.

"A-Arle..." Schezo stammered, at a complete loss of words.

"Put your other hand around me like this..." Arle took Schezo's other hand and directed him to put it around her waist. Schezo took caution not to touch her...backside.

"Now just go with the flow like this." Arle took the first step, having Schezo follow suit.

"Whoah!" Schezo followed Arle's lead, stumbling on his first step.

Schezo's first dance steps were awkward at first. It was his first time dancing with someone else, Arle no less. One, two, three, one, two, three, left, right, left, right, the two moved around like flora in a light breeze. Schezo is still a bit clumsy on his feet for multiple reasons, but he began to get a sense of rhythm in the steps, picking up the concept quite nicely. With much learning experience, he began to lead Arle.

"Hahaha, you learned fast." Arle giggled, twirling by Schezo's lead.

"It's thanks to you I learned how it's done. Maybe now Suketodara won't ridicule my inability." Schezo chuckled.

_Oh Arle, as I enjoy this dance, my feelings for you only continue to grow. If I don't let out my emotions, my only chance may pass._

"Arle...There's something I have to tell you." Schezo interrupted the dance, coming to a stop.

"Hmm? What is it?" Arle asked, stopping.

"All this time I've chased you for what I want. I've now realized what it is."

"Where are you getting at?" Arle looks at Schezo suspiciously.

"Arle..." Schezo stood silent for a moment, then mustered up the courage to speak up. "Be my desire!"

Almost immediately, Arle hits him square in the face knocking him straight to the ground. "You're **still** after my power?"

"No not that! It's not your power I desire." Schezo objected, surprising Arle. "Don't you understand? It's you, Arle. What came from my failure to obtain your power was one I would never expect. Love truly is such a complex feeling. It seems to have led me to you."

"Schezo..."

"...If you are unwilling to reciprocate, you may hit me again. I knew naught how to express my overflowing feelings to you."

Arle approached Schezo, still on the ground. He dropped his head, as if he's bracing for another punch from her. He wasn't expecting Arle to return his feelings, but to his surprise...

"Schezo, 'I love you' is all you need to say." Arle answered, kneeling down and putting her hand over where she punched him. Her palm began to glow softly, undoing the damage she inflicted.

"Arle...?" he looked at her, straight into the eyes.

Arle pulled Schezo to his feet, a gentle embrace soon followed and then a light kiss.

"...I love you Schezo." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Arle." _My desire...and nothing more._

**Snow Crystal Waltz - End**


End file.
